Crystal Tokyo
by stargazerin
Summary: Spielt in der Zukunft, fokusiert größtenteils auf Usagi. Und alles wegen einem dummen Youma, der nicht richtig zugehört hat. Canon-pairing, hoffentlich kaum OOC na ja, jedenfalls is Kenji schon mal kein OOC ... lest selbst!


_Ein Dank an Fighter für das Betareading! Was lange währt wird (hoffentlich) endlich gut.  
Von daher freue ich mich natürlich immer über Reviews, bzw. was ihr Leser von der Geschichte haltet._

Ich hoffe mal, ich erinnere mich richtig und Diamond hatte blaue Augen. Usagi und Mamoru sind schon mal vor allen anderen in Crystal Tokyo gewesen. Chibiusa hat ihnen erzählt, wer ihre Eltern sind und sie mit in die Zukunft genommen. Dort haben sie König Endymion schon einmal kennen gelernt und versucht Königin Serenity zu retten. Die anderen wissen nichts davon. Nach diesem Besuch haben Mamoru und Usagi ein ausführliches Gespräch geführt mit dem Resultat, das sie (was sonst?) wieder zusammengekommen sind. Prinz Diamond ist noch immer hinter Usagi/Serenity her und hat ihre wahre Identität herausgefunden. Er wollte sie entführen lassen, doch sein Untertan (Youma) hat nicht richtig zugehört und Usagis ganze Familie entführt *grins*. Serenity liegt nach wie vor in einem tiefen Schlaf - der große Kampf hat noch nicht stattgefunden.

**Crystal Tokyo**

"Wo sind wir?" Ikuko sieht ihren Mann bewusstlos daliegen. Usagi und Shingo kommen anzu. "WO SIND WIR?", fragt Ikuko eindringlicher.

"Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortet ihr Usagi, doch diese ahnt es schon.

Die Familie des schwarzen Mondes muss irgendwie ihre Identität herausgefunden haben.

Kenji kommt langsam zu sich und gibt erst mal einen Schmerzensschrei von sich. Er hat sich bei der Entführung gewehrt und ist mit dem Kopf auf den Boden geschlagen. "Ikuko, wo sind wir?"

Doch bevor jemand antworten kann beginnt sich die Umgebung zu verändern. Was vorher ein endlos langer grauer Raum ohne großes Licht war, verwandelt sich nun langsam in einen Anblick, der Usagi sehr wohl bekannt ist.

"Crystal Tokyo", spricht sie laut aus.

Shingo, Ikuko und ihr Vater Kenji drehen sich zu ihr um. "Was?"

Erst jetzt bemerkt Usagi, dass sie ihre Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hat. Doch was sie mehr beunruhigt, ist die Tatsache, dass sie sich hier befinden, noch schlimmer, das sich ihre Familie hier befindet.

"Prinzessin Serenity, ich freue mich dich zu sehen.", ertönt plötzlich eine Stimme von hinten.

Usagi dreht sich um. Ihr bleibt fast der Atem weg, als sie feststellt wer ihr gegenüber steht, "Prinz Diamond!" Ein Gefühl von Angst durchfährt sie.

"Usagi, du kennst diesen Mann?", wird sie von ihrem Vater gefragt.

Erst jetzt bemerkt Diamond Usagis Famile. "Youmas!!! Warum können sie nie einfache Befehle ausführen?"

Wie im Chor fragen Kenji, Ikuko und Shingo "Was?"

Usagi hat sich entschlossen, so wenig wie möglich zu reden. Wie soll sie hier bloß wieder rauskommen? Doch sie wird von ihren Gedanken unterbrochen.

"Meine tiefste Entschuldigung, Prinzessin. Ich hatte angeordnet, nur dich hier her zu bringen und nicht deine ganze Familie."

Kenji beginnt sich nun weniger Sorgen um ihre Sicherheit zu machen, als eher über die Tatsache, dass dieser Mann seine Usagi Prinzessin nennt. Doch er kommt nicht dazu irgendetwas zu sagen, denn Usagi kommt ihm zu vor, "Dann lass sie gehen! Hier bin ich, du hast mich. Kein Grund sie festzuhalten."

Diamond beginnt langsam auf Usagi zuzuschreiten. Bei ihr angekommen, streicht er ihr langsam durch ihr Haar.

"Ich kümmere mich nicht um sie, Prinzessin. Wenn sie wieder nach Hause wollen, können sie gerne gehen.", er deutet auf das große Tor der Zeit.

"Nimm die Pfoten von meiner Tochter, du... du Monster!", ruft Kenji erbost über Diamonds Aktivitäten.

Doch der scheint das einfach zu überhören.

"Da ist der Ausgang, ich bin sicher die Wächterin der Zeit ist erfreut so viele Menschen wie möglich wieder in ihre Zeit zu schicken."

Und damit dreht er sich zu Shingo, Ikuko und Kenji. "Niemand hält euch auf."

Kenji ergreift das Wort, "Los Usagi, gehen wir."

Doch bevor er Usagi erreicht, unterbricht ihn Diamond, "Stop! Die Prinzessin bleibt ihr."

Nun kann auch Usagi nicht mehr still halten, "Was willst du eigentlich?"

Diamond mustert sie mit seinen blauen Augen und hebt dann langsam ihr Kinn, so dass er ihr direkt ins Gesicht schauen kann. "Dich!"

Das wird Kenji zu viel, "Finger weg von meiner Tochter!"

Doch als er angreift, wird er von Diamond einfach zu Boden geworfen. Usagi weiß, dass sie schnell handeln muss. Doch hat sie keine Ahnung was sie tun soll. Sie ist allein. Niemand ist da, der ihr helfen könnte. Weder Ami, Rei, Mako oder Minako. Ja nicht mal Mamoru. Tief in sich spürt sie Angst, Angst das sie nicht mehr nach Hause kommt.

Nachdem Diamond sich um Usagis Vater gekümmert hat, wendet er sich wieder Usagi zu. Doch bevor er sie erneut berühren kann, ertönt eine weitere Stimme von hinten. "Lass sie gehen!"

Diamond dreht sich um und sieht König Endymion vor sich stehen. Auch Usagi starrt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in seine Richtung. Sie weiß nun, das es wirklich Zeit wird zu handeln.

Kenji kommt langsam zu sich und sieht, dass ein weitere Mann aufgetaucht ist. "Ikuko, was ist passiert?"

Ikuko kniet neben ihren Mann, "Nicht viel, Liebling. Dieser Diamond hat dich nur zu Boden geworfen."

Kenji wirft einen wütenden Blick zu Diamond bevor er Endymion in sein Auge fasst. Beide kämpfen gegeneinander und beide scheinen gleich stark zu sein. Er sieht Usagis besorgten Blick, bevor sie etwas tut, womit keiner gerechnet hätte. Kenji sieht wie Usagi ihre Brosche erhebt und dabei schreit: "Moon Crystal Power, make up!"

Vor den Augen der anderen verwandelt sie sich in Sailor Moon. Kenji traut seinen Augen nicht, sein kleines Mädchen ist Sailor Moon? Ikuko ist geschockt. Sie hätte alles erwartet, aber nicht so etwas. Und Shingo fallen fast die Augen raus. Er kann nicht glauben, dass seine tollpatschige Schwester Sailor Moon sein soll.

Diamond weicht einem Angriff von Endymion aus, bevor er sich weg rollt, um nicht mehr zwischen beiden zu stehen. Was sie nicht wissen ist, dass sie beobachtet werden.

Von Esmeraude. Sie ist zu eifersüchtig, um weiterhin einfach nur zuzusehen. Diamond sollte sie wollen, statt diese Prinzessin. In dem Augenblick, als Sailor Moon Diamond angreifen will, sendet sie etwas Energie in Sailor Moons Attacke, so dass sie Diamond zu Boden werfen kann. Sie weiß, dass sie ihnen damit genug Zeit gegeben hat, um zu verschwinden. Wenn sie es nicht getan hätte, dann hätte Diamond sie durch diese Prinzessin ersetzt.

Endymion nutzt die Zeit, die sie gewonnen haben, um alle in den sicheren Kristallpalast zu transportieren.

Kaum angekommen, dreht sich Kenji zu Sailor Moon um und mustert sie, "Usagi, was ist hier los? Was soll das? Wieso bist du Sailor Moon und warum hat er dich Prinzessin genannt?"

Sailor Moon verwandelt sich in Usagi zurück und beginnt ihnen ihre Geschichte in Kurzform zu erzählen.

---

Währenddessen muss sich Esmeraude von Diamond anhören lassen, nicht gut genug aufgepasst zu haben. Er weiß, dass Sailor Moon allein ihn nie zu Boden hätte bringen können. Es muss ihnen noch jemand anderes geholfen haben. Und es wäre Esmeraudes Ausgabe gewesen, so etwas zu verhindern. Wutentbrannt verzieht sich Esmeraude nach dieser Standpauke an einen einsameren Ort. Sie muss sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen. Diamond weiß, dass sie Hilfe hatten. Wenn sie selbst nicht ins Visier geraten will, muss sie jemanden beschaffen der ihnen geholfen haben könnte. Aber wer? Die Sailor Senshi? Das sind zu viele. Tuxedo Kamen? Genau! Tuxedo Kamen. Wenn er da ist, bekommt Diamond die Prinzessin sicherlich nicht.

---

Kenjis, Shingos und Ikukos Münder stehen offen. Sie können nicht glauben, was Usagi ihnen da gerade erzählt hat. Nachdem sie ihre Geschichte erzählt hat geht sie in Richtung Fenster. Von ihrem Standpunkt aus kann sie über ganz Crystal Tokyo blicken.

Die anderen sind außer Hörweite, deshalb tritt Endymion an sie heran, "Usagi, es tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht, wieso er dich hier her geholt hat."

Sie dreht sich zu ihm. Sie weiß, er ist Mamoru, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Und doch fühlt es sich so an, als wäre es ihr Mamoru. Und dann kommt wieder der Gedanke, er ist es nicht. Er wird es einmal sein, aber er ist es noch nicht.

Langsam dreht sie sich wieder um, um weiterhin die Aussicht zu genießen.

"Warum hast du ihnen nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt?"

Sarkastisch bringt sie ein Lächeln über die Lippen. "Du meinst, die Tatsache, dass du Mamoru bist, warst, wie auch immer? Und die Tatsache, dass Mamoru, Tuxedo Kamen ist? Du kennst meinen Vater nicht!"

Doch hier hat Usagi das nachsehen, "Doch, ich kenne ihn. Vergiss nicht, ich habe schon einiges erlebt, was ihr erst noch erleben werdet."

Oh ja, wie konnte Usagi diese kleine Tatsache vergessen. Natürlich kennt er ihren Vater.

"Gut, dann weißt du ja auch, wieso ich nicht alles erzählen möchte."

Doch Endymion lässt nicht locker. "Du hast ihnen erzählt, du bist als Sailor Moon die Prinzessin des Mondes. Warum? Du bist nicht Serenity weil du Sailor Moon bist, sondern du bist Sailor Moon, weil du Serenity bist!"

Doch das wird Usagi dann doch etwas zu viel, "Ich denke es reicht erst mal, wenn sie wissen, dass ich Sailor Moon bin. Je weniger sie wissen, desto besser."

Endymion merkt die Ernsthaftigkeit ihrer Entscheidung und akzeptiert sie. Gemeinsam gehen sie zurück, zu den anderen, die immer noch grübelnd am Tisch sitzen.

Kaum sind sie zurück, gehen die Alarmglocken los.

"Endymion, was passiert gerade?"

Usagis Famile wirft einen fragenden Blick Richtung Endymion und Usagi.

"Oh Nein! Einer unserer Schutzwälle wurde durchbrochen. Wenn sie noch ein Stück weiter kommen, ist Crystal Tokyo verloren. Die Senshi stehen nicht mehr zur Verteidigung zur Verfügung, seit sie ihre ganze Energie in das Schutzschild leiten."

Usagi starrt ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie kann nicht zulassen, das ihre Zukunft mit Mamoru so enden soll. Nein, es wird nicht erneut in einem solchen Drama enden. Entschlossen verwandelt sie sich erneut in Sailor Moon.

"Usagi, was denkst du, tust du hier?", ruft Kenji besorgt. Doch diese gibt ihm nur ein müdes Lächeln, "Unsere Zukunft retten."

Schneller als irgendjemand reagieren kann, ist Sailor Moon verschwunden.

Kenji wirft einen verurteilenden Blick Richtung Endymion, "Wie kannst Sie sie so gehen lassen?"

Doch dieser hat inzwischen gelernt mit Kenji umzugehen. "Es ist nicht nur ihr Schicksal als Sailor Moon, es ist ihr Wille. Und auch wenn Sie das ungern hören mögen, Herr Tsukino, aber Usagi hat einen starken Willen und es ist jedem gut geraten, den Willen der Menschen zu akzeptieren, die man liebt. Ich kann ihr in diesem Kampf leider nicht helfen, ich bin nicht wirklich hier. Genauer gesagt bin ich nur eine Illusion. Nachdem ich versucht habe mit aller Kraft den Menschen zu retten, den ich liebe, bleibt mir gerade noch so viel Energie übrig, diese Illusion aufrecht zu erhalten, um dafür zu sorgen, dass Crystal Tokyo nicht fällt. In dem Kampf vorhin habe ich weitere Energie verloren, aber ich konnte nicht zulassen dass Prinz Diamond Usagi überwältigt. Alles was ich jetzt für Sie zun kann,", und damit zeigt er auf einen Monitor in der Ecke, "ist Sie dabei zusehen zu lassen, wie ihre Tochter die Zukunft rettet."

Er weiß, dass Usagi es schaffen kann. Er hat zwar keine Ahnung wie, aber er glaubt an sie. Sie muss es schaffen. Denn wenn nicht, kann sie nicht in die Vergangenheit zurückkehren. Und wer soll dann mit ihm Crystal Tokyo aufbauen? Wenn Usagi es also nicht schaffen könnte, dann würde Crystal Tokyo gar nicht existieren. Oder war das der Grund wieso Serenity nicht wieder aufwacht - weil sie es nicht schafft und damit eine Zeitirritation hervorruft? _(* Anmerkung am Ende)_ Nein, diesen Gedanken verbannt er sofort, während der Bildschirm langsam zu leuchten beginnt und ein Bild erscheint, welches Sailor Moon beim kämpfen zeigt.

---

Sailor Moon versucht jeden Trick, den sie im Laufe der Zeit gelernt hat, um die Youmas zu besiegen. Sie sind stark, aber sie ist auch nicht schwach. Zwei Youmas versuchen sie von hinten anzugreifen, während ein weiterer von vorne angreift und jeweils einer von links und rechts. Dies sind Momente in denen Sailor Moon gelernt hat nicht mehr nachzudenken, sondern nur noch zu handeln. Als sie von den beiden Youmas von hinten gegriffen wird, nutzt sie diese beiden um ihre Balance zu halten und tritt den Youma, der sie von vorn angreift zu Boden. Die Abstoßkraft, die sie aus diesem Tritt gewonnen hat nutzt sie nun um sich mit einem Rückwärtssaldo über die beiden Youmas nach hinten zu schwingen, wobei diese beiden automatisch den Halt verlieren und zu Boden gehen. Durch diese Bewegung geraten diese beiden Youmas in das Schussfeld derer beiden, die von der Seite angreifen. Und so werden sie durch einen Energieball getötet. Doch an ihrer Stelle tauchen neue Youmas auf und sie wird nun von mindestens zehn Youmas umzingelt. Ihr Adrenalinpegel steigt, mit ihm aber auch ihr Instinkt zu überleben und an ihre Grenzen zu gehen, weshalb sie mehr Energie in ihren nächsten Angriff setzt. Schnell bereitet sie sich darauf vor, ihren Mondstein einzusetzen und ruft "Moon Tiara Magic!" Während sie ihren Mondstein im Kreis fliegen lässt erwischt sie jeden Youma, der sie umzingelt hat und für ein paar Sekunden glaubt sie den Kampf gewonnen zu haben. Ihre Hoffnungen werden jedoch jäh zunichte gemacht, denn für diese zehn vernichteten Youmas tauchen zwanzig Neue auf. Sailor Moon kommt in den Sinn, dass sie keine Chance hat, diesen Kampf zu gewinnen, wenn sie die Youmas einzeln besiegt. Es werden immer wieder neue für die Gefallenen auftauchen, ihr bleibt nur die Chance alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. In den paar Sekunden Ruhe, die ihr bleiben bereitet sie sich auf einen Angriff mit ihrem Mondzepter vor.

"Moon Healing Activation!"

Sie lässt ihre gesamte Energie in diese eine Attacke fließen und versucht sie so lang wie möglich aufrecht zu erhalten, versucht diese Attacke in jeden Winkel der Erde fließen zu lassen wo sich ein weiterer Youma verstecken könnte, denn sie weiß, dass sie nicht verlieren darf. Die Barriere muss aufrecht erhalten bleiben, sie kann nicht zulassen, dass Crystal Tokyo fällt; doch spürt sie wie ihre Attacke immer schwächer wird. Nach etwa dreißig Sekunden scheinen keine neuen Youmas mehr nachzukommen und auch Sailor Moon könnte ihre Attacke nicht mehr länger aufrecht erhalten; energielos fällt sie zu Boden.

Sie ist froh, dass sie es endlich geschafft hat, denn einem weiteren Youma hätte sie nicht standhalten können. Aufgrund ihrer Erschöpfung atmet sie schnell und schwer; sie weiß, dass sie sich dringend ausruhen muss. Auch wenn sie das Kämpfen gewöhnt ist und eine gute Ausdauer hat, so ist ihre Energie dennoch nicht unendlich. Einen so harten Kampf hatte sie lange nicht mehr. Um genauer zu sein, seit Beryls Tod nicht mehr.

Und als hätte ihr jemand einen Strich durch ihre Erholungspläne machen wollen, stellt sie mit Entsetzen fest, dass ein weiterer Youma auftaucht. Als sie genauer hinschaut, sieht sie, dass es nur Diamond ist, auch wenn er fast schlimmer als ein weiterer Youma ist. Er will sie zwar nicht töten, ist aber dennoch ein Feind. Langsam, grinsend und siegessicher geht er auf sie zu, "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das du ALLE meine Youmas besiegst, Prinzessin. Aber egal, jetzt hast du keine Energie mehr. Sieht schlecht aus für dich, du wirst wohl oder übel mit mir mitkommen müssen."

Usagi durchfährt ein Gefühl von Angst vor dem, was noch kommen wird.

---

Ohne, dass er weiß wie oder wieso, landet Tuxedo Kamen in Crystal Tokyo. Das Letzte, an was er sich in seiner Zeit erinnern kann, sind Esmeraudes Worte. Sie meinte so etwas, wie: die Prinzessin sei in Gefahr. Natürlich reichen die Worte Gefahr und Prinzessin in einem Satz zusammen verwendet aus, um ihn in volle Alarmbereitschaft zu versetzen. Und so sammelt er seine ganze Konzentration, um sie aufzuspüren. So, wie er spürt, wenn sich Usagi oder Sailor Moon in Gefahr befindet, spürt er auch, wo sie sich aufhält. Er muss sich nur stark genug konzentrieren. Von seinem Herzen leitend rennt er irgendwo ins nirgendwo und von weitem sichtet er auch seine Prinzessin. Sailor Moon besiegt gerade den letzten Youma und fällt total erschöpft zu Boden. Als er Diamond auftauchen sieht, rennt er noch schneller. Sowie er in Hörweite ist, schnappt er Diamonds letzte Worte auf, "Du wirst wohl oder übel mit mir mitkommen müssen."

Nein, dass wird er nicht zulassen. Während seiner letzten Worte ist Diamond Sailor Moon ziemlich Nahe gekommen. Ein perfekter Wurf einer seiner Rosen jedoch verletzt Diamond an der Hand noch bevor er Sailor Moon berühren kann. Sie ist so genau gezielt, dass sie Sailor Moon kein Haar krümmt, aber Diamond trotzdem zu Boden zwingt. Tuxedo Kamen rennt schnell zu der noch immer erschöpften Sailor Moon und hilft ihr auf, um zu verschwinden. Diamond hingegen realisiert in diesen Sekunden wer Sailor Moon von Anfang an geholfen hat. Aber warum hat er sich nicht eher zu erkennen gegeben?

---

Kenji, Ikuko und Shingo starren mit offenem Mund auf den Monitor. Sie haben beobachtet wie Sailor Moon die Youmas besiegt hat und wie ein weiterer Mann aufgetaucht ist, und sie gerettet hat. Endymion hingegen lächelt nur leicht. Er weiß, dass es jetzt nicht darum geht, Crystal Tokyo zu retten. Es geht darum die Vergangenheit, seine Vergangenheit, zu retten. Mamorus und Usagis Gegenwart.

Doch Kenji geht in seinen Gedanken dazwischen, "Wer zum Teufel war dieser Typ?"

"Ich", antwortet eine weitere Stimme von hinten. Kenji dreht sich um und sieht diesen Mann, wie er Sailor Moon stützt.

"Und, wer bist du?", fragt Kenji sichtlich aufgeregt. Noch immer erschöpft wirft Sailor Moon ihrem Vater einen bösen Bliuck zu, "Dad!"

Tuxedo Kamen bringt Sailor Moon zu der Couch, die in der Ecke am Fenster steht. Nachdem er sie sanft hingesetzt hat und sich selbst neben ihr setzt um sie weiterhin zu stützen schaut er Richtung Kenji und antwortet locker, "Tuxedo Kamen."

Doch diese Antwort mach Kenji nur noch wütender. "Was zur Hölle geht hier vor sich?"

Ikuko wirft ihrem Mann einen aufbauenden Blick zu. "Kenji! Aber Usagi, er hat recht, was ist hier los?"

Endymion hat sich bisher zurückgehalten und wurde von Tuxedo Kamen noch nicht wahrgenommen. Doch als er an die Runde herantritt, wird er bemerkt. "Endymion.", stottert Tuxedo Kamen. Auch er weiß nicht genau, was hier los ist. Endymion kann sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Ich freue mich, dass du deinen Weg hierher gefunden hast, Tuxedo Kamen."

Tuxedo Kamen sieht Endymion fragend an, bevor er zu Sailor Moon schaut. Sailor Moon erzählt ihm schnell, dass ihre Eltern ihre Geschichte kennen, macht ihm aber auch deutlich, dass sie nur das Nötigste wissen.

Doch Endymion lässt ihr keinen weiteren Platz für weitere Erklärungen. "Ihr müsst zurück in eure Zeit und diese verteidigen. Wenn ihr in eurer Zeit verliert, verlieren wir auch hier in Crystal Tokyo."

Und erneut wird er von Kenji unterbrochen. "Halt, ich will jetzt wissen, was hier vor sich geht!" Und mit einem Blick zu Tuxedo Kamen fügt er an, "Und ich will wissen, wer du bist!"

Sailor Moon hat sich inzwischen in Usagi zurückverwandelt und gibt Tuxedo Kamen einen lächelnden Blick. "Zeigs ihnen einfach."

Nach diesen Worten verwandelt sich Tuxedo Kamen in Mamoru zurück. Kenji glaubt seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. "Mamoru? Ich wusste du bist nicht gut für sie. Wo hast du sie da reingezogen?"

So wütend wie er ist, ist er bereit auf Mamoru los zugehen, doch er erntet von Usagi nur einen bösen Blick. "Dad! Er hat mich da nirgends hineingezogen. Im Gegenteil! Ich verdanke ihm mehr als einmal mein Leben! Aber ich denke nicht, dass wir das jetzt ausdiskutieren sollten! Denn Endymion hat recht. Wir müssen unsere Zeit verteidigen, sonst wird es diese Zukunft nicht mehr geben."

Shingo, der noch immer nicht glauben kann, dass seine Schwester Sailor Moon ist, kann sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Hey, Usagi! Jetzt bist du wohl wirklich in Erklärungsnot."

Doch Ikuko ist stattdessen stolz auf ihre Tochter. Sie ist noch gar nicht dazu gekommen, groß darüber nachzudenken. Aber ihre Tochter ist Sailor Moon, eine Superheldin.

Kenji hingegen hat nur einen Gedanken: wie wird er Mamoru von seiner Tochter los?

Doch Usagi unterbricht alle Gedanken, als sie sich mit Mamoru wieder dem eigentlichen Thema widmet und Endymion fragt, ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt, sicher zum Portal zu gelangen. Doch genau aus diesem Grunde wollte Endymion, dass Usagi ihren Eltern alles erzählt. "Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, der heilige Silberkristall. Doch leider steht er uns zur Zeit nicht zu Verfügung. Wir könnten mit ihm ein Schutzschild um euch aufbauen, welches Diamond nicht erlaubt zu durchdringen."

"Oh", ist alles, was Usagi aus sich herausbringt.

Doch Mamoru macht sich um etwas ganz anderes Sorgen, "Wenn sie das tut, stirbt sie."

Doch Endymion kann ihn aufmuntern, "Nein, denn sie setzt ja nicht die gesamte Energie frei, nur einen geringen Teil. Es wird sie zwar etwas mitnehmen, aber ich denke nicht mehr, als der Kampf vorhin."

Kenji hat hingegen etwas davon gehört, dass seine Tochter sterben würde und ist überhaupt nicht damit einverstanden.

Doch er wird von Usagi überhört und so verwandelt sie sich in Prinzessin Serenity. "Gehen wir!"

Fest entschlossen und mit dem Silberkristall in der Hand geht sie Richtung eine der vielen Ausgänge. Mamoru folgt ihr sofort und Endymion deutet auch der restlichen Tsukino Familie an, ihnen zu folgen. Ikuko weiß instinktiv, dass sie ihrer Tochter vertrauen müssen und zieht ihren Ehemann mit. Shingo geht schon aus dem Grund mit, weil er wissen will, was passieren wird.

Kaum sind sie an dem Schutzschild angekommen, welches den Kristallpalast schützt lässt Prinzessin Serenity ihren Kristall erstrahlen und er baut ein Schutzschild um die fünf auf. Mamoru sieht, dass es sehr an ihrer Energie zerrt, sie hat sich von dem Kampf noch nicht wirklich erholt. Er weiß, dass Usagi noch nicht möchte, dass ihr Eltern erfahren, wer sie wirklich sind. Doch ihm bleibt keine andre Wahl. Er will nicht riskieren, seine Usagi zu verlieren, und so verwandelt er sich in Prinz Endymion.

Während Kenji realisiert, dass der verwandelte Mamoru genauso aussieht, wie der König Endymion, greift Prinz Endymion Prinzessin Serenitys Schulder, um seine Energie auf sie umzuleiten. Serenity spürt sofort die ihr gut bekannte Energie und schenkt Endymion ein lächeln. Beide wissen, dass sie es gemeinsam schaffen werden. Und so machen sich die fünf auf den Weg in Richtung Zeittor, um die Gegenwart zu retten.

~ E N D E ~

(*) Für alle die eine nähere Erläuterung zu meinen Beweggründen für diese Stelle wünschen:

Wenn Usagi es nicht schaffen sollte, hieße das, sie würde gefangen genommen oder getötet werden. Aber wir alle wissen ja, dass Diamond sie niemals umbringen würde. Also würde sie gefangen genommen. Dann allerdings würde sie nie mit Mamoru Chibiusa zeugen. Es würde also eine Kettenreaktion ausgelöst werden analog dem allseits bekannten Großvater-Paradoxon.  
Und warum Serenity dann nicht mehr aufwachen würde? Vielleicht liegt Serenity ja innerhalb des Kristalls, weil es noch nicht in der Zeitlinie festgesetzt ist, dass Sailor Moon es schafft. Aber sie kann es schaffen, quasi: ein offenes Ende. Sollte sie es schaffen verläuft die Zeitlinie ganz normal weiter und Serenity wacht in der Zukunft wieder auf. (Weil sie ja eben in die Vergangenheit zurück kann und ihr Leben bis zu dem Zeitpunkt in der Zukunft leben kann, dann also noch lebendig ist.)  
Sollte sie es nicht schaffen, bzw. geht etwas schief, dann dürfte sie an diesem Ort, wo sie liegt nicht liegen, bzw. existieren. Meine Idee war jetzt, dass der Kristall um sie herum (der ja magisch ist), sie schützt, bzw. ihre Existenz außerhalb von Raum und Zeit ermöglicht. Damit würde dieser Kristall sie auch vor Zeitirritationen schützen. Deshalb ist sie noch nicht tot, bzw. ihre Existenz noch nicht ausradiert, allerdings kann sie auch nicht mehr in der Realität leben. Dass der Kristall sie nicht nur außerhalb des Raumes versetzt, sondern auch außerhalb des normalen Zeitflusses würde sogar erklären, warum Serenitys Geist im Anime sich mit Usagis vergangenem Geist kurzzeitig vereinen konnte. Ich mein, dass ist ja ein bösartiger Kreislauf. Nur weil Serenity ihrem jüngerem Ich (Usagi) das Leben gerettet hat, konnte sie weiter existieren. Aber das geht schon wieder in Richtung Großvater-Paradoxon.


End file.
